The End of an Era
by Chyna Rose
Summary: I saw episode 50 this morning. This was just something I had to get out of my system. Please excuss the rant at the top- there is a fic under all that, trust me. Also: the disclaimer is at the end of the rant but not labled as such. Yaoi. Please R


The End of an Era by Chyna Rose 

**The End of an Era by Chyna Rose **

_ _

_At ten thirty Eastern standard time on May nineteenth in the year two thousand and one, the final episode of Digimon season two (the infamous episode fifty) aired on Fox's Saturday morning cartoon block (channelfive for those, like me, in New York)At the end of that half hour (which sort of cemented the idea that Daisuke is bipolar into my head more firmly even though it is probably not true) I saw for myself the epilogue after a passage of twenty five years.Takeru **never** once said that Yamato and Sora had even gotten married, let alone were still married._

_Given the whole moral of the episode was to never let up your dreams, it makes sense that their 'future' selves represent dreams come true.The fact that both Hikari and Daisuke achieved the dreams they stated earlier in the episode lends credence to this.Although, there are a few things that I need to clear up._

_As a loyal Kensuke shipper, (I even have a bookmark that I made stating this) the only reason I can see Ken and Miyako getting married was if they had absolutely no other choice.That's right; an arranged marriage.Betrothal makes more sense than them getting married because they got drunk, don't you think?And the reason Miyako is not working is because she's on maternity leave._

_At least for the younger digidestined, Joyu,and Koushiro, they are in believable livelihoods.What, you never thought Joyu would end up a doctor anyway and Koushiro wouldn't work with computers somehow?Where have you been?!But the rest of them make little sense from what I know of the characters.Yamato on Mars being the biggest mystery since I can sort of understand the others._

_What is it with the scriptwriters these days?It's not just Digimon.They do the stupidest things and make me (probably along with a lot of fanfic writers) say 'I can write better crap than this'.Do you know how little I watch tv or go to the movies anymore? I mean, on Wednesdays I flip on Law and Order.Thursdays are for CSI and ER.Fridays, Law and Order Special Victims Unit.Saturdays bring Digimon and X-Men Evolution unless there is a time conflict.Weekdays at five belong to the Psi Factor.Star Trek Voyager, Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Farscape,The Invisible Man, Xena, Hercules, Angel… all the shows I used to watch and just stopped (although with a few it was because I was cut off from them in the middle and never got back into the swing of it) because the episodes became too dump.Although I do admit to having a low camp tolerance.And I honestly can't remember the last movie I saw in a movie theater- I think it was sometime last fall.(the last movie I saw at the time of writing this was the Digimon Movie on video because I recently bought it.The one before that was Neon Genesis Evangelion tape five which may or may not count.) {But that was this morning.I went out after lunch to see Shrek.Funny movie; right up my ally.But the previews… Movie one was 'guy talks to animals some more just cause he can'.Movie two was 'girl goes to college just to be near her honey not because she wants to learn'.Movie three looked pretty decent and I have plans to see it.Movie four was 'people race for cash'.(in other words; Doctor Dolittle 2, Legally Blonde, Evolution, and Rat Race)}_

_Cutting to the chase, it seems that the media is being flooded with low grade garbage to entertain the lowest common denominator.And that denominator is no-where near me.Yet, doesn't it seem sad that I became a fan of a show- not because it was good and I enjoyed watching it- but because I loved reading the fanfic for it.Why can't there be more shows that don't suck?Why can't there be less whiny comedic dramas in the theaters?(Why the hell can't I remember the point I was trying to make when I started this rant?)_

_Anyhow,here's an alternative epilogue from Takeru's point of view.I don't own him or the rest of the Digidestined, but I do own the ideas for their 'future'.As always, the possibility for slash is great and it is dark.I regret nothing; not even the apparent bashing of characters._

_~***~_

That night proved to be the end of an era.We said goodbye to the fight, and set about living life.It was not the start of a Utopia though. In the twenty five years since then, too many dreams lay shattered for it to ever be.

Miyako never did marry Ken.She works part time at a large grocery store chain to supplement putting herself through collage.She fell in love, got married young, and recently got out of that abusive relationship with three kids, little education, no home, no money, and few friends.

Joyu, became a doctor like his father wanted.And he was good too –until his wife died in an accident.After that, he couldn't deal with both the grief of her passing and all the blood and death he dealt with as an attending in the ER.He's now in rehab for a tranquilizer addiction.His son will live in a foster home until Joyu is capable of taking care of him again.

Koushiro's a grunt for Microsoft.He lives alone in a roach infested apartment whenever he's not at work –which is rare for him as he defiantly qualifies for overworked and underpaid.He's never dated **anyone** –male or female –in his entire life and none of us have yet to find out why.Not that he talks to us –or anyone for that matter –much.

Sora, and her son, have taken over her mother's flower shop.It's hard for them; hard for her.Sora was brutally rapped about five years ago, leaving her with both her child (thanks to extremist Pro-Lifers who had abortion outlawed **no matter what the circumstances were**) and HIV.She gets by, but it's hard.On the positive side, she managed to start a non-profit organization to help fellow AIDS patients.Fellow florists donate the unused flowers to local hospitals and about once a year auction flower arrangements to raise money for research. 

Mimi still lives in America.We think.You see, in the past ten years, no-one's really heard anything from her.Her parents are dead and she has no living relatives.Michael or Wallace may still keep in touch with her; but we don't really talk much.For all we know, Mimi could be dead.

Iori took over his grandfather's dojo.Aside from teaching kendo, he takes care of his ailing mother.Last time I spoke to him, (which was nearly a year ago –I think) he was seeing someone and thinking about marriage.

Hikari's a teacher at a special needs elementary school.It's for kids with emotional or mental problems rather than physical ones.Most of the kids that she teaches are autistic; like her son.It's hard for her right now; dealing with both an autistic child and the fact that her husband disserted her when he found out that his son wasn't perfectly normal.But at least she's speaking to me again.

Taichi owns a card and comic shop in Tokyo; nothing big.He does pretty ok for a small business owner.And he's pretty happy despite being stuck in a wheelchair.When he was a high school senior, he got hit by a drunk and lost all of his right leg along with most of his left one.For the first year, we were worried that he might try something foolish, but he grew out of it.

My brother Yamato lives with Taichi in a small apartment.He still plays the guitar and sings –usually as part of a small band at weddings and such or for commercials.The work isn't regular, so he helps out sometimes with Taichi's card and comic shop.He's the reason why Taichi's so happy most of the time.But, we're not as close as we once were; and that's really my fault.

I don't talk to Ken much –I guess he's still made at me, not that I blame him.He's… surviving; I guess.I think he became a cop like his father, but I wouldn't be the one to know.What I do know is that he drinks, smokes, and blames me for what happened.Hell, I blame me for what happened.

And Daisuke… He's been dead since high school.He was always so good about hiding his true feelings that we never expected anything was wrong.Maybe if he wasn't, he'd still be around.You see, when I found out that he and Ken were involved, I kind of freaked out.This got me in trouble with Hikari, who had known that her brother was in love with my brother for ages.I blamed Daisuke for my problems with her, even though it was building.I accidentally outed him in the cafeteria.He was taunted, and beat up, but generally took it well –until a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend who was in my class decided to kill himself by jumping off a building.About a week later, Daisuke slit his wrists during the night.It was only after that, that we found out that Daisuke was bi-polar.The Motomiya's never blamed me for his suicide.They knew he didn't want to die, but couldn't stop from hurting himself.

As for me, I'm alone.Never married, never had kids, estranged from my family and pretty much my friends.I've bounced around from job to job; construction, bussing tables, janitorial work… I'm currently a bartender for this seedy little hole in the wall not far from the dump I laughingly call an apartment.In my spare time,I write.I've been working on a novel that recounts all my adventures in the Digital World, seeing as I was a part of it from the beginning.So far, nothing I've ever written has been published, but I'm still hopeful that this will be.Life in general may have gone down the tubes, but I still can't betray my crest.None of us can; not even Daisuke.

_~***~_

It's one thing to be brave and true to your friends, but another to fight an illness.Even when that illness seems to dry up all your Courage and Friendship.So you have it.A story and a rant commemorating the end of Digimon as I know it.I thank you, my loyal readers, for putting up with my spiel.The Daisuke scenario is one that I can too readily see, although either Ken or Wallace stops him in my mind.(don't ask)But even in the face of this adversity, I will **not** stop writing Digimon fanfic.As a Gargoyle writer, I continuously ignore an entire season of episodes. (just ask any Gargoyle fan about the ill fated Goliath Chronicles) Therefore I see no problem pretending a small bit of one episode never happened.


End file.
